


Soon

by fleurofthecourt



Series: Codas, Tags, and Missing Scenes -- Supernatural [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s10e03 Soul Survivor, Figurative Language, M/M, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 12:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2581652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurofthecourt/pseuds/fleurofthecourt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas' thoughts after leaving the bunker. </p><p>[I think this falls somewhere between being introspection and being a prose poem.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soon

**Author's Note:**

> Part of me feels like this is too short to post and part of me knows it's never getting longer.

Lightning flares in soft bursts, illuminating the endlessly flat country road as thunder crackles softly in the distance. The road goes on past the fading horizon, and Cas doesn’t see its end.

He grips the steering wheel tightly, twisting it too aggressively into the road’s infrequent bends. He drives thirty over the speed limit and ignores all of Hannah’s questioning glances. 

He doesn’t know what he’s doing. 

He hasn’t known what he was doing for a long time, but before he’d had, at least, a mission, a purpose, a clearly defined goal. 

Find Dean. Cure Dean. 

_See Dean._

See Dean alive. See Dean human. 

_See Dean before..._

It doesn’t matter. 

Now that he’s done it, he’s overwhelmed by this feeling that it wasn’t enough. That there was something more -- an intangible web hanging between the two of them catching unspoken words and ungiven touches. 

_Stay, Home, and Love _all cocooned in silk.__

Arms and hands stayed by an incomprehensible tangle of _not now_ and _not yet._

__Did he say it?_ _

__Did Dean?_ _

__He inhales sharply, filling his lungs with dusty, damp air._ _

__He doesn't need to breathe, and he doesn’t even know why he does it._ _

__It just helps somehow. Makes him feel better. If only a little. If only for a moment._ _

__He watches as the rain begins to fall steadily against the windshield, and lets a bubble of hope percolate in his chest, one word strong on his mind._ _

_Soon._

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone said _not now, not yet_ it was definitely Cas. Cas, Dean was clearing his bed off for you, and you said you had a female in the car. 
> 
> God damn it, you two.


End file.
